Simvivor
by Jeremiah-the-Giraffe
Summary: 6 Sims, 1 game and 1 will be the winner, Who will it be? Meet Steve, May, Candi, Arnold, Tank and Sypder. As they fight to the death  litterally  for the prize!


**Simvivior**

**Blurb: **6 Sims, 1 game and 1 will be the winner, who will it be? Meet Steve, May, Candi, Arnold, Tank and Spyder. As they fight to the death (literally) for the prize!

"Ey look! Ain't it my old buddy!" slurred Steve from the amount of booze he drank. "It's Georgie the Mailman! Ey man! Any mail from me?" asked Steve.

"Hi Steve, my name is George, not Georgie for the last time" said George unenthusiastically. "Eugh! You've been drinking again haven't you?" George asked in disgust

"Of course I has! Who do u tink I am?" Steve asked back.

"Uhhh... some crazy, drunk guy who has the IQ of 10? And also wasted half of his life jobless?" replied George

"Exactly! Gooood answer, Georgie boy!" said Steve happily not knowing what an IQ is.

"Anyway here is your letter, only one this time." George said giving Steve the letter.

"Thanks man..." as soon as Steve said this his world became a blur and he fell to the ground fast asleep.

"This guy seriously needs help." George said before he left knowing Steve he would just wake up and won't care.

As soon as Steve was sober he woke up and the sky was already dark.

"Huh? I could've sworn I was awake this morning" Steve talked to himself. "Maybe I drank too much?" Steve asked himself. "Huh... I probably did" he answered himself not caring anyway. "Oh the letter... where was it again?" Steve said still talking to himself. "Ummm... FOUND IT!" shouted Steve waking up his neighbour.

"SHUT UP STEVE! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" screamed his neighbour.

"NO! YOU SHUT UP!" Steve screamed back.

"Fighting with him is a waste of time, FINE YOU WIN!" thought his neighbour before he shouted back.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT I WIN, CAUSE I KNOW MT RIGHTS!" Steve said feeling smart.

"Now... back to that letter" Steve talked himself again while he was opening the letter. "Oh crap! Wait right here letter I just... need... to... peeeee!" said Steve to the letter rushing to the toilet. "Ahhh... that felt gooood! Now ummm... what was I going to do? Oh! Right letter!" he thought out loud. "This letter has too many words! I can't read this!" exclaimed Steve. "I'll try and read what I can... Let's see... Congrats... you got picked out of six... blah, blah, blah; blah... prize is one billion simoleons..." Steve tried to read it out loud. "Wait ONE BILLION SIMOLEONS!" shouted Steve out loud in surprise.

"SHUT UP STEVE!" screamed his neighbour again trying to get some peaceful sleep.

"NO! YOU SHUT UP! I KNOW MY RIGHTS!" Steve screamed back.

"Urgh! YOU WIN AGAIN!" his neighbour screamed back at him knowing it's pointless fighting with Steve. "I'm good at this!" Steve said feeling proud that he won twice.

"Now I need Georgie to read the rest for me and tell that I won one billion simoleons." Steve said happily.

"Georgie!" Steve shouted to his mailman.

"Oh, hi Steve." George said

"Hey look, ummm... can you read the rest of this letter for me?" Steve asked.

"Ummm... ok let's see" George said reading the rest of the letter out to Steve.

"So I did win one billion simoleons!" Steve said excitedly.

"Wait Steve you haven't won one billion simoleons yet, it says here that you have to go to this place and play a game there." George said breaking Steve's excitement.

"Awww... damn! Oh well I like playing games, maybe I could win!" Steve said knowing his gaming skills.

"That's the thing; it says here that you might die if you accept." George worried.

"Don't worry Georgie! I'll be fine! Trust me!" Steve said trying to cheer his friend up.

"That's the problem, trusting you." George said coldly.

"So where and went do I go?" Steve asked ignoring what George said.

"It says you have to go here and it's today! Right now too!" George said not realising it before.

"Oh, no! I'm late for the billion simoleons! Quick Georgie! Send me there!" Steve said in a hurry

"But I need to do my job!" rejecting Steve's request.

"Awww... Please! If I win I'll let you have some of the money." begged Steve.

"Oh, fine! I'll send you there." George said giving up know Steve will just keep on begging him.

"Yay! You're the best Georgie!" Steve said happily.

"But in one condition!" George said.

"What, what?" asked Steve

"Stop calling me Georgie!" he said.

"All right Georgie... I mean George" Steve said.

(At the mansion)

"So this is the mansion? Wow it's like really big!" Candi said.

"Oh, hi! You must be Candi I'm guessing?" asked an Asian lady.

"Ahhh! How did you know? Are you like a stalker? Cause if are stop stalking me, cause that be like really creepy." Candi said.

"No... I just saw your name on what I thought is going to be your room." Asian lady said innocently.

"Oh, right I like knew that! Ummm... so like what's your name?" Candi asked.

"Oh, my name is May, nice to meet you" May introduced herself.

"Mine's Arnold, but feel free to call me Dark Lord." said this geeky looking guy behind them.

"Don't like do that to us! Like seriously!" Candi said angrily.

"Oh, sorry." Arnold apologised.

"Mine's Tank nice to meet you ladies" surprised again Candi and May turned around and saw this muscled man.

"Oh, hi there, like, nice to meet you!" Candi said, defeated to his muscles.

"That means there's two more coming" May said

"What do you, like, mean, May?" asked Candi.

"In the letter is said 6 people now there is only 4 of us" May explained. "Ohhh I get it!" Candi finally got it.

"Actually... there are the 5 of us now..." a gloomy voice said. To their surprise they turned around and saw a sad looking figure in a dark corner.

"Why is he, like, over there?" asked Candi

"That's because I don't like the light very much, Spyder's the name." he said with a sad voice.

"Nice to meet you Spyder" May said warmly. Than the door burst open and everybody turned around

"HEY PEOPLE STEVE IS HERE DON'T COUNT HIM OUT OF THIS GAME!" shouted Steve.

"Great, what did I get myself into?" moaned Spyder.

**Did you like it? Please review! If you want me to continue this story, please leave a comment, flames and nice ones appreciated! 3 from LAC4Short**


End file.
